As the applications for higher frequency RF increases in areas such as biomedical imaging, automotive anti-collision radars, electronic warfare, and communications, the desire for antenna arrays supporting these applications is also increasing. Antenna arrays allow greater antenna gain and directionality for many different beam forming applications. To meet these higher frequency applications, better antenna receive and transmit structures are required to handle the problems inherent in the conventional uniform linear antenna array for these applications. For example, each receive antenna element must have an electronic backend as near as possible to the antenna element for amplification, conditioning, phase matching, calibration and phase control. However, these modules tend to be much larger than the antenna element spacing. This spacing is driven by the requirement to eliminate grating lobes. In this case, arrays must have the required less than (<) λ/2 spacing for radio frequency (RF) frequency f with wavelength λ=c/f, where c is equal to the velocity of light. As such, there is a need for a solution for an improved antenna array that employs wider spacing between the antenna elements, while preserving the unambiguous phase information necessary for array processing. Note that a fundamental principle of antenna systems (called reciprocity) states that radiation and receiving patterns are identical, meaning that all of what we describe associated with received signals also applies to transmitted signals.